Bits and pieces (part 2)
by Leto
Summary: This is mostly a sort of humour story about what the first episode might have been like if the kids were more like real kids. ^_^;;;


Bits and pieces, part 2 Hehehehehehhh.... ^^;;; I'm going to plug. ^^; If you're bored, or like Joe, or something, I juuust finished a little site for him, so I'm looking to advertise it. ^_^. [Senior Blues][1]. If I see one more Joe pic I think I'm going to go mad. ^_^;

**Bits and pieces, part 2**  
by [Leto][2]

Same deal with the first part.

I don't like to waste my time, so I'm posting the fics I started but didn't finish, so they're not 'wasted'... Some are close to finished, some are only a coupla paragraphs... In bold italics are the intended outcomes or backgrounds of those fics, had I bothered to write them.

So, here we go. ^_^.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

**_Joe's POV_**

It's easier for THEM. They're younger and more irresponsible, they don't even THINK. They don't think about what they're missing and how people will be worried about them and how we're all going to die - for them it's just some big adventure like a video game. 

Well, I for one don't want to die, and if we all keep following TAI'S lead that's how we're all going to end up. "Hey, let's fight that monster instead of running away, let's all keep walking until we find another bloodthirsty fiend, let's take on a Shellmon with a piece of driftwood, let's all rush to our doom!" Life's a game to him, he never takes ANYTHING seriously. 

Or maybe he's just really brave. 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

**Some possible songs to make songfics from**

He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother (The Hollies) -Matt, of TK

The road is long  
with a many a winding turn  
that leads us to nowhere...  
who knows where?  
But I'm strong  
strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy...  
he's my brother  
So on we go  
His welfare is my concern  
no burden is he to bear  
We'll get there!  
For I know  
he would not encumber me  
He ain't heavy...  
he's my brother  
If I'm a-laden at all  
I'm a-laden with sadness  
that everyone's heart  
isn't filled with a gladness  
of a love  
for one another  
It's a long, long road  
from which there is no return  
While we're on the way  
to where, I'm not sure...  
And the love  
doesn't weigh me down at all  
He ain't heavy...  
he's my brother  
He's my brother  
He ain't heavy  
He's my brother  
  
Against All Odds (Phil Collins) - for Gabumon when Matt leaves

How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh   
You're the only one who really knew me at all   
How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave   
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears   
You're the only one who really knew me at all   
So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space   
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face   
Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space   
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face   
I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry   
There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why   
You're the only one who really knew me at all   
So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space   
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face   
Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space   
But to wait for you, well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face   
Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standing here   
And you coming back to me is against all odds   
That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho   
Just take a look at me now   
  
Why (Annie Lennox) - Matt to Tai or vice versa

How many times do I have to try to tell you   
That I'm sorry for the things I've done   
But when I start to try to tell you   
That's when you have to tell me   
Hey... this kind of trouble's only just begun  
I tell myself too many times   
Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut  
That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words   
That keep on falling from your mouth   
Falling from your mouth   
Falling from your mouth   
Tell me...   
Why   
Why   
I may be mad   
I may be blind   
I may be viciously unkind   
But I can still read what you're thinking   
And I've heard it said too many times   
That you'd be better off   
Besides...   
Why can't you see this boat is sinking   
(This boat is sinking this boat is sinking)  
Let's go down to the water's edge   
And we can cast away those doubts   
Some things are better left unsaid   
But they still turn me inside out   
Turning inside out turning inside out   
Tell me...   
Why   
Tell me...   
Why   
This is the book I never read   
These are the words I never said   
This is the path I'll never tread   
These are the dreams I'll dream instead   
This is the joy that's seldom spread   
These are the tears...   
The tears we shed   
This is the fear   
This is the dread   
These are the contents of my head   
And these are the years that we have spent   
And this is what they represent   
And this is how I feel   
Do you know how I feel?   
'Cause I don't think you know how I feel   
I don't think you know what I feel   
I don't think you know what I feel   
You don't know what I feel   
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Basic personality stereotypes are intact, but... what would really happen if the digidestined were like normal people? I'm going by the following ages:  
Joe - 14  
Matt - 13  
Tai/Sora - 12  
Izzy/Mimi - 11  
TK - 8  
  
Based around the first episode.

Actually, now that I reread it, they don't seem so much like normal people, but oh well. ^_^; 

**Let's get real here!**  
by Leto

"Guys! Guys! You shouldn't go out into the snow like that! Put some warm clothes on first! Hey! Come back inside! At least put a blanket around your shoulders or something! Are you listening to me?" 

Evidently not. Joe shrugged and straightened his glasses. 

"Fine, like I care. You guys want to get pneumonia, go right ahead." 

"Why don't you stop bossing us around, nerdboy," snapped Matt. 

"Hey, I'm your cabin supervisor." 

"Yeah, that's pretty impressive," said Matt, and shoved him into the snow. 

"The snow's great, isn't it Matt!" shouted TK, throwing himself down into it and making a snow angel. 

"This is freezing," said Mimi. 

"So go back inside!" shouted Joe. 

Mimi turned up her nose. "Don't you shout at me like that! I'm totally gonna tell my dad you were being mean to me!" 

"Hey, Izzy!" shouted Tai, turning to the cabin, "you gonna come out or what?!" 

"Hey, look, at least ONE person is listening to me," said Joe, "don't encourage him to come out!" 

"Listening to you?" mumbled Izzy, coming out with his laptop balanced against his waist. "What're you talking about, Joe?" 

"Forget it... nobody ever listens to me... forget I even exist... hmpf!" 

"Why don't YOU go back inside if you're so damned cold?" snapped Matt, "I mean, don't you EVER shut up?" 

"Hey, guys," said Sora suddenly, "what's that?" 

They turned and saw a huge wave bearing down on them. Everyone screamed, and there was no wisecracking or stupid comments in the process - they just screamed, and everything went black. 

* 

Tai opened one eye to see a red eye peering back at you. He screamed and leapt backwards, but hit a tree hard. He groaned. 

"Tai, it's so great to see you!" 

"Wo-wo-woaaaaah! What are you?! No, don't answer that! I don't think I want to hear the explanations of a talking pink blob! Get away from me! Back, back, back, back!" 

Tai ran around with Koromon chasing him, and then Izzy poked his head through some bushes. 

"Um, Tai, you okay there?" 

Tai stopped running, ran a hand through his hair and laughed coolly. 

"Of course," he said in what he thought was a macho voice, "no problem at all." 

"You're wasting your time," said Izzy snidely, "Sora's not with me." 

"Oh," said Tai, and when Koromon tried to jump into his arms he started running away screaming again. 

"Give it a rest, Tai," said Izzy, "evidently you haven't acquired the weirdness immunity that comes from years of reading sci fi." 

"Say what?" 

"Never mind. I can see my vocab is too advanced for your meagre brain." 

"Is that an insult?" 

"Of course not." 

"Better not be." 

Tai glanced at Izzy suspiciously, and Koromon took the opportunity to leap onto his head. He yelped and clawed at his head, messing up his hair (of course, nobody noticed any difference). 

"Geddit off me! Geddit off me!" 

"I have one too," said Izzy suddenly, "and you don't hear me screaming like a little girl." 

Motimon stepped up and bowed, as much as a formless blob with no feet or real body can. 

"Greetings! I am Motimon!" 

Tai sat down suddenly, bewildered. "Man! What planet are you little pink things from?" 

"The Digiworld!" said Koromon happily, "hi Tai, I'm Koromon! I would have introduced myself sooner but you were screaming like a baby and running away from me! I'm your partner and friend for life! Hahahah!" 

"Oh good," said Tai, "remember to shoot me next time I even think about eating camp food." 

"Hey, don't be afraid of us Digimon," said Motimon, "we're harmless." 

There was a sudden screeching and everyone's heads shot up. Kuwagamon was whirring through the trees, and upon spotting them, dove down at them. Everyone screeched and ducked. 

"I'm not afraid of YOU!" shouted Tai, "but I'm a LITTLE UNSETTLED if you say you're harmless and we're getting stuck with you as partners instead of the big ugly thing!" 

"Which is coming right at us again!" shouted Izzy, and the four started running again. 

"Hey, Tai, you shoulda saved all that energy from running away from me before," said Koromon, hopping along breathlessly. 

"Sorry," snapped Tai, "I wasn't aware a gigantic mutant red bug was going to be diving at me." 

"Hey, there are lots of MUCH WORSE Digimon in the Digiworld!" said Motimon happily. 

"Thanks, pal," said Izzy, panting for breath. 

"Geez, Izzy," called Tai, who was quite a few paces in front of the other boy, "you're getting tired already? By the sounds of things we'll be running around crazily for the rest of the week!" 

"Sorry," puffed Izzy, "I'm not... too used... to running... more of a... computer person..." 

Motimon hissed "in here, follow me!" and dove into a tree. The others stared blankly at each other. 

"Okay," said Tai, scratching his head, "so you can just disappear into thin air? I'll find my own tree." 

Tai whirled and ran into a nice tree nearby. He promptly fell to the ground clutching his head and screaming. Koromon and Izzy each grabbed one of his arms (I'm not entirely sure as to HOW Koromon managed this, but use your imagination) and yanked him into the tree Motimon had disappeared into. 

"MY partner has GREAT lung capacity," said Koromon proudly to Motimon, referring to Tai's constant screaming. The other pink blob rolled his eyes. This was a somewhat alarming effect, as he had no eyeballs. 

"Yeah, very useful, like for attracting every evil Digimon in the area." 

"Well, what has YOUR partner ever done except run along panting for breath like a dying Hippomon after ten seconds of running?" 

"Both of you be quiet," hissed Izzy, still breathing heavily, "shouldn't we be keeping our voices down so the big ugly bug doesn't find us?" 

The two nodded meekly and for a minute there was no sound but Izzy's rasping breaths. 

"You can come out now," came a voice, and suddenly Sora was there in front of them, with Yokomon beside her. 

"Hey! Sora!" said Tai happily, "you're here too! Nice to see you! Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, and added a little evilly, "I heard your screaming from a mile away, so I thought I'd come and see if anyone else was with you." 

"Oh," said Tai, deflating a little, "hey, I wasn't really screaming, you know. I was... shouting at the enemy... you know, battle cries and all that." 

"I thought I heard a distinct "mommyyyyy!" in there somewhere." 

"Ahahahhh... Never happen." 

"Of course, Tai," said Sora, "anyway, please meet Yokomon, my own Digimon thing. Any of you know where summer camp suddenly disappeared to? This is so strange." 

"Beats us," said Izzy, "I just woke up and a sentient wad of slime was on my face. Remind me never to eat camp food again." 

Sora laughed, and Tai nudged Izzy hard, in the ribs, sulking mentally because the other boy had stolen his line and Sora had laughed at it. 

"OW!" screamed Izzy, falling over. He clutched his ribs and Motimon moved over to him in concern. 

"YEAH RIGHT, LIKE THAT HURT!" yelled Tai, "HOW WEAK ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" 

"Breathe, guys, breathe," said Sora calmly, "we should probably find out what's going on, shouldn't we?" 

"I can't," growled Izzy, "some big buffoon has mortally wounded me." 

"'Buffoon'?!" screeched Tai, "who says that, man?! What're you talking about anyway?!" 

"Sora," said Yokomon nervously, "are you sure that these bizarre creatures are friends of yours?" 

"No," muttered Sora, holding her head, "and just think, if my hunch is right there's gonna be four more annoying people along soon." 

"So, along with Izzy the weakling..." said Tai angrily. 

"And along with Tai the brainless..." Izzy sniped back. 

"We'll get Joe the dork, constantly fighting with Matt the jerk, accompanied with the nice sound of Mimi and TK whining," finished Sora. 

"Well, someone's coming now," said Koromon, lifting one ear. 

Joe stampeded through the bushes, looking around furtively. He tried to jerk to a stop when he saw the others in front of him, but tripped and barelled into Sora, knocking her into Tai, who ended crushed against a tree. 

Ugh, he thought, not my lucky day with trees... 

He realised that Sora was crushed against his face, and tried to grin, until he also realised he couldn't breathe, and passed out. 

"There's this crazy little thing chasing me!" shrieked Joe, jumping behind Izzy and trying to hide behind him - not easy, as he was a good foot taller than the younger boy. Bukamon, flying behind, waved his flippers happily. 

"I'm not crazy!... well, maybe I am, but craziness is such a relative thing, isn't it? Don't be scared of me, Joe!" 

"This whole day is crazy! First it starts snowing, then a wave appears from nowhere and suddenly there are little talking monsters running around!" 

"Yeah, it's weird," said Sora dispassionately, smoothing her top down and glaring, "you seen any of the others?" 

"Nope, just you and Izzy." 

"Don't forget Tai," said Izzy, pointing. 

"Oh," said Joe, "what's he doing lying on the ground there?" 

"Trying to regain consciousness," groaned Tai. Koromon started blowing bubbles in his face, just to be annoying, which effectively made Tai get up so he could throw Koromon out of the way. 

"Hey, I think I hear someone else coming," said Motimon. 

"Oh good," said Joe, "with any luck it'll be some hideous carnivorous mutant monster with sharp teeth." 

It was, in fact, Tokomon. 

"Close enough," muttered Sora. 

Behind Tokomon ran TK, and close behind him, Matt holding Tsunomon. TK was shouting... 

"I got my own Pokemon, Matt, Matt, look! You told me I was a stupid baby for training so hard but now I got my own real Pokemon and I bet it'll evolve into Charcolt or Flareth or one of the other Pokegods, I bet it's like level 1000 or something!" 

"Shut up, TK," said Matt, "if you haven't noticed, we all have our own creatures, and they sure don't look like any Pokemon I've ever seen. And Pokemon don't talk, except Meowth and that one Lapras and Gastly, and I guess Mewtwo and Lugia and..." 

"Hey, how do YOU know so much about Pokemon?" asked Tai, "you must be a closet fan! Haha, what a wuss!" 

"I am not a wuss! What would you know you @#&^?! How can I help it when this stupid kid is CONSTANTLY playing the show or showing me his latest capture?" 

"You two don't even live in the same house though," Joe couldn't help saying, "that must be some transmission if you're exposed to it anyway." 

"Why don't you all shut the hell up," said Matt. 

"Um," said Tsunomon, tentatively. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" snapped Matt, on edge (of a knife *gets thwapped*). 

"Nothing! Nothing!" Tsunomon muttered under its breath, "can't believe I was waiting for years for THIS." 

"Well," said Sora, "looks like the whole group's here." 

"Mimi isn't," said Joe. 

"Well, looks like anyone who counts is here," Sora reiterated, "Mimi's probably out looking for a mirror or something." 

There was a piercing scream, obviously from Mimi, and not far away. Everyone looked at each other. 

"She must've broken a nail," predicted Sora. 

"We've gotta go help her!" said Tai. 

"Right, let's make sure whatever horrible monster is chasing her comes after us too," agreed Joe. 

"Does this mean more running?" sighed Izzy. 

"Don't be such cowards," snapped Matt. 

"Thus speaks the guy who obviously didn't meet the angry Kuwagamon," muttered Izzy. 

At that moment Mimi ran through the trees, still screaming, a little green creature running alongside her. 

"Hey," said TK happily, "looks like we don't have to go look for her after all." 

"Don't worry, Mimi," said Mimi's Digimon, "Tanemon is here to protect you!" 

"Big... comfort," gasped Mimi, panting for air. She was sure she felt a lot safer knowing that even if there were giant violent monsters in this world, she had a tiny helpless sprout with her. 

Everyone got up and started running until they came to a cliff. 

"Who didn't predict this," gasped Joe, panting for breath. 

"Now what are we supposed to do?" demanded Matt. 

"Stop asking stupid questions," said Mimi, irritably, also breathing hard. 

The Kuwagamon roared and hovered in the air above them. 

"Try reasoning with it," said Sora calmly (well, as calmly as someone cornered on the edge of a very high cliff by a Very Large Monster can be), "Digimon are supposed to speak English, right?" 

"Sure!" said Tai, "great idea! Hey, ugly! What's your problem?! Why don't you leave us alone?" 

"Tai, do you know what 'diplomacy' means?!" shouted Izzy, as Kuwagamon bellowed and dove at him. 

"No, stop showing off, you stupid walking dictionary!" 

Koromon leapt between Tai and Kuwagamon, blowing bubbles. All the other Digimon followed suit, and were effortlessly flung aside by the bug, who in turn crashed into the bushes behind. 

"Hey, um, what's-your-name, are you okay? Why'd you do that?" asked Tai, taking Koromon in his arms. 

"Had to protect you," said Koromon weakly, "and make a good impression." 

"Well, look on the bright side," said Izzy, "you'll have lots of chances to make a good impression, with Tai's big mouth." 

"What is that supposed to mean?!" 

"Hey, talking head thing," said Matt, poking Tsunomon, "you okay? Hey! You okay?" 

"Tokomon, get up and use your hyper beam! This is where you're supposed to evolve and save the day, right? C'mon, I don't have any potions with me!" 

"Tanemon! Tanemon!" 

"C'mon Yokomon, please open your eyes!" 

"Um..." Joe stepped tentatively to Bukamon and nudged him with a toe. "Um... you alright?" 

There was a bellowing from behind them and Kuwagamon flew out of the bushes. 

"Well, looks like we're screwed," said Matt. 

"We have to fight," said Koromon. 

Everyone else magically woke up and nodded their heads (difficult in the case of Yokomon and Tsunomon, who WERE heads) before leaping out of the arms of their child charges. Except Bukamon whose charge was too nervous to touch him. 

"Tanemon, be careful," sobbed Mimi. 

"How is she supposed to do that," muttered Matt. 

"I've had about enough of your bad attitude," snapped Sora, "our friends are risking themselves to protect us and all you can do is stand around making little cynical comments." 

"Cynical?" asked Tai, "what does that mean?" 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Matt sarcastically, "we're not screwed at all. Our little weak Digimon can beat that huge creature. We'll get off this cliff and find our way home in no time. No problem at all - waa!" 

Suddenly the kids noticed that their digivices were flashing. 

"What are these things?" asked Izzy. 

"You expect us to know?!" snapped Mimi. 

Their Digimon all digivolved in a long and boring sequence. 

"Geez, the second I was starting to remember all their names," muttered Tai. 

"It evolved! It evolved!" shouted TK, "Patamon, use your supersonic! Hydro Pump! Hypnosis! Hyper Beam! Mega Punch!" 

Patamon stared blankly at TK before turning to Kuwagamon and shouting "BOOM BUBBLE! PEH!" 

TK sweatdropped. "Guess it needs more training." 

The Digimon all fought together to beat Kuwagamon, who instantly rebounded and sent them all tumbling into the lake below where they landed on Gomamon's fishes. 

"Is this starting to seem like a really weird dream to anyone else?" asked Mimi, looking from Palmon to her squirming, wet boat, "I'm getting all slimy." 

"Well, it sure is a strange way of getting around," agreed Tai, bouncing up and down, "but kinda cool if you think about it! It's just like a waterbed! Try bouncing on it!" 

All the kids bounced up and down and suddenly their river ride came to an end as half the fish sunk or died. Gomamon squawked. 

"That is the last time I try to save you guys! Look what you did to my friends!" 

"Weird friends," said Izzy. 

Everyone swam awkwardly, some with the help of their Digimon, to the shore. They climbed out and collapsed, tired and relieved. Everyone stared at each other for a moment. 

"Well, guys," began Joe, "I guess we should -" 

"That one or that one are cuter," said Mimi, pointing to Gomamon and Patamon, "and Sora's Digimon is pink. Does anyone want to trade?" 

Palmon pouted. "Mimi, I'm your best friend and partner for life. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" 

"But you're icky and green!" said Mimi, "I could never be seen in public with you." 

"Hey, guys," tried Joe. 

"Well, you are, aren't you," muttered Matt, as Palmon started crying. 

"Go back to being Tanemon, you were much cuter then," said Mimi. 

"I caaaaaan't," wailed Palmon. 

"Mimi, shut up," said Sora, "you're being a b****." 

"You can't call me that! If my friends were here you wouldn't say that." 

"Guys, I really think -" said Joe. 

"If your friends were here I think I'd have stabbed myself by now." 

"Are you insulting my bestest pals in the whole wide world?" 

"YES." 

"Well, you just have totally bad taste. I can't believe I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of losers." 

"Who're you calling a loser," snapped Matt. 

"C'mon, Patamon! Maybe you can learn it without a TM!" shouted TK. 

Patamon sighed and folded his wings behind him. "Sorry, TK, I really don't think..." 

"Try a little harder! Just a little harder!" 

Izzy had opened his laptop and was looking increasingly worried. 

"Why isn't it workiiiiing?" he wailed, "apart from the obvious..." 

Izzy launched into a long litany about the evil of Microsoft and the indignity he was being forced to suffer by using Windows which ALWAYS crashed and was too... well, nobody was listening to him. 

"Hey, where'd Joe go?" asked Tai. 

Everyone looked around. 

"Good, that's one less dweeb out the way," said Mimi, cheering up a little. Sora glared at her. 

"C'mon, this is serious," she snapped, "he can be kind of annoying but don't you think it's dangerous for him to be in a place like this by himself?" 

"Hey, Gomamon went with him," said Biyomon. 

"Yeah, I bet he'll be a big help with his almighty fish power," said Matt. 

"I'm really getting a headache," said Tai and Sora in unison. 

   [1]: http://leto.sailorsaturn.com/joe
   [2]: mailto:leto@nysa.cx



End file.
